


law of ideal love

by seventhsense (latenightboysclub)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, Puppy Love, Secret Crush, Tutoring, how many ways can i tag this to show mark is pretty much in love with jungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/seventhsense
Summary: mark's not good at love, or chemistry.





	law of ideal love

**Author's Note:**

> remember when nct went to ukraine to film for boss? the previews of mark talking (flirting) with jungwoo look so funny he's got a crush on everyone

"So, who's the handsome college student you've been dreaming about lately, Markie? Will I finally get to see him today, or have you been making all of this stuff up? I want to go home, it's getting dark," complains that nasally voice Mark detests so much. He turns in his seat and chucks the pen in his hand at the source, Donghyuck, who is lounging on the bean bag chair at the foot of the table. He misses, what with his bad aim.

"Could you be any louder? He'll be here any minute!" Mark nearly shrieks. "You didn't have to tag along, you know."

The younger boy kicks his feet up and rests his chin in his hands. He frowns and shushes exaggeratedly. "Be quiet, hyung, we're in a library."

Mark almost picks up his chemistry textbook to throw at Donghyuck's head, but a gently chastising voice interrupts his train of thought. "Mark Lee, what are you up to lately?" He turns and flushes from ears to toe at the sight. It's his tutor looking lovely as usual with a soft smile, bundled up in a peacoat and cable-knitted scarf. His cheeks and ears are pink with pre-winter cold. Dazzling.

Kim Jungwoo, college sophomore, biochemistry major, absolute beauty. Mark's older brother Taeyong knew him from an organic chem research lab, and had asked Jungwoo to tutor the younger boy after seeing his test grades (read: borderline C minuses). Mark thought it was going to be an absolute drag spending two hours a week trying to memorize chemical laws and atomic masses. He wasn't trying to be a STEM major in college, so he didn't know why this mattered at all. But when Taeyong came home one weekend with Jungwoo in tow, Mark all but fell in love-- with chemistry, of course.

"Nothing, hyung. Just helping Donghyuck here with his literature. You know how we seniors can be."

"Hey! I'll have you know--"

He ignores the youngest's protests. "What've you been up to this week?"

"Studying." Jungwoo unbuttons his jacket and undoes the scarf, revealing a white v-neck sweater with long sleeves that hug his arms quite nicely. Mark takes the time to stare shamelessly. "Finals are coming up in about a month or so, but I've been prepping early. You know, being a biochem major in the pharmacological branch is gonna be tough."

Mark nods as if any of that makes sense to the two active braincells swimming around in his skull. Jungwoo notices his blankness and grins. "I'll be like the guy you meet at the drugstore for your prescriptions." It clicks then, and it must be evident on his face because Jungwoo laughs, sounding like silver bells. Oh, beautiful.

"If you'll excuse me," comes an obnoxious voice. "I'll be heading home before it gets too dark. I'll see you later, Jungwoo-hyung, if I can call you that now." Donghyuck stands and stretches, all of his belongings gathered, Mark's expensive fountain pen tucked behind his ear. "And Markie-hyung, I'll text you." The other senior grins wickedly and skips in the direction of the exit.

Jungwoo watches him go. "He's cute in that sneaky-little-sibling kind of way. Are you two brothers?"

Mark wrinkles his nose. "Never in a million years. He's a friend from elementary, we live next door to one another. My year, such a hassle, but he's smart, that Donghyuck."

"And you are too, if you just focus." The older boy pushes at Mark's forehead with his index finger. "There's a lot of potential in that brain of yours, and I don't want Taeyongie-hyung to kill both of us when he hears about your midterm grade."

The two hours drag out. They've had tutoring sessions together before, but today's just too much for Mark. Jungwoo explains each section to Mark in as much detail as a high school senior would be able to comprehend. He has some of his own notes to share through the session and enhance those in Mark's own notebook, which are a godsend coming from a college student.

When they take a break halfway through, Mark checks his phone and is met with a string of chat messages from none other than Donghyuck.

 

**bratty hyuck** [5:14 pm]: hyung he's so HOT

**bratty hyuck** [5:14 pm]: he looks like a model or something

**bratty hyuck** [5:15 pm]: mark sweetie i'm so sorry i am so sorry i ever doubted your taste in men

**bratty hyuck** [5:16 pm]: well i mean there was jeno

**bratty hyuck** [5:17 pm]: but he's old news, he doesn't hold a candle to jungwoo-hyungie (♥ω♥*)

**bratty hyuck** [5:25 pm]: mark-hyung love mission hwaiting o(*>ω<*)o

 

Mark's ears burn at the slew of heart-eyed Kakao characters below the texts, and he promptly mutes Donghyuck's chat.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'll walk you home, Mark," Jungwoo says as they wrap up the chapter on chemical bonding. "Maybe we should split the session into two hour-long sessions on a weekday and a Saturday, so you're not out when it gets too dark." Mark agrees with a dull nod. He had almost started dozing off halfway through the lesson more than once, but Jungwoo was patient as much as he is beautiful.

They pack up for the evening, heavy textbook returned to Mark's backpack, where it'll likely rest dormant for another week. "Didn't you wear anything warmer today?" The sophomore chides, noticing Mark's yellow uniform blazer sticking out from under a hoodie. "It's getting chilly out."

"I have this on, hyung, it's okay," Mark mumbles, feeling a little embarrassed that Jungwoo is worrying about him, but a little satisfied that Jungwoo is worrying about him. "I'll just put the hood up," he replies, but the older boy is already picking up his scarf and bundling Mark up tightly. He ties the ends through a loop and steps back, satisfied when the younger boy is sufficiently snuggled up.

"There. It shouldn't come undone tied like this, and it'll keep you warm." Jungwoo zips up his own jacket and picks up his messenger bag. "Let's go."

The walk to Mark's house is comfortably quiet. Jungwoo makes an occasional comment here and there about weekly capoeira practices, vocal training with a rather bossy senior who resembled a bunny more than anything else, and his housemate Sicheng's new venture in adopting a cat. Mark likes hearing about Jungwoo's life outside of school. It makes him feel like a trusted friend rather than just some kid that he's tutoring at the moment. He won't lie, it makes his stomach flutter a bit.

So sure, he's got a crush on the guy, so what.

They reach Mark's house and Jungwoo knocks on the front door a couple times. "Text me about whether or not you'd like to split the session into two each week. I'll ask Taeyong-hyung to remind you if you forget, which I'm sure you will," the college student laughs, ruffling Mark's hair.

Said Taeyong-hyung opens the door right at that moment. "Hey, you two. Thanks for bringing him home, I wasn't expecting to see you again today." The two step in, grateful for the toasty warmth of the house.

Jungwoo huffs. "I wasn't expecting to see you wearing normal clothes." Taeyong spends so much time in the lab, he might as well be glued into his lab coat. Ah, the labors of a full-time job on top of grad school work. Mark doesn't know how his brother is able to juggle it all, but he does. If he had an ounce of Taeyong's talent, he wouldn't be struggling so much in chem. But if not having that ounce of Taeyong Talent means seeing Jungwoo every week, Mark thinks he'll survive with the projected D+ on his midterm.

"I'm quite fashionable, thank you very much," Taeyong bites back without much bite, twirling to show off his fluffy pink robe and matching bunny slippers. "Do you want anything to eat? We have leftovers."

"That's alright, thank you," Jungwoo politely declines. "My housemate is cooking tonight so I'll have to go make sure he doesn't burn our flat down. I'll catch an Uber home."

"At least stay until then, it's freezing." Taeyong ushers them into the living room while he goes to the kitchen to flitter around preparing a meal for Mark. "So what did you guys cover today?"

Jungwoo looks at Mark and cocks his head, unzipping his jacket and taking out his phone. He taps around for a bit, leaving his student to reply. "We went over chemical bonding today, Taeyong-hyung," Mark shouts back. "Ionic and covalent bonds, and metallic bonds too."

"Sounds pretty easy to me."

"That's because you're in grad school!" the younger boy complains. 

Taeyong scoffs. "Yeah, yeah." He comes back a few moments later with a steaming bowl of tofu stew. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Jungwoo?"

"I'm alright, thanks. My carpool will be here in a moment." He keeps tapping at his phone. "We have just a few more weeks until your midterm, so I wanna pick up the pace a little and get you ahead on what you'll be taught.

"I'll be in the lab tomorrow, Taeyong-hyung. See you, Mark," he grins, and he's off in a whirl of cool air. Mark slumps boneless into the couch, dinner forgotten in the wake of that dazzling smile. He grins a little to himself. Studying chemistry may suck, but at least he gets to see Jungwoo twice a week now. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be a long oneshot but i've realized i can't produce more than 3k words at once so i'm splitting it up into chapters but there'll be no more than 4 chapters at max i'm sure lol
> 
> twitter: @tytrackian


End file.
